Because I Love You
by ilalalaloveyou
Summary: Bella meets Edward at the Ice Rink. Can she accept his complicated past? Can he accept the fact she is human, and that he is everything he's ever wanted? BxE, AU


It was Thursday, sometime in September. And Charlie was dragging me out to one of my little sister, Renee's, hockey games. He insisted I go, being maybe cause it was the first game of the season. I had nothing better to do, since I had just broken up with my longtime boyfriend, Jacob, and school had just started, meaning little homework.

We drove to the arena in Charlies police cruiser. Renee being her normal 14 year old self smiled the whole way, singing songs on the radio and talking way too much. Some might call it cute, but as her sister for the past 14 years of my 17 years on this earth, it was just plain annoying. We pulled up into the cloudy parking lot of the arena in no time. Being as we lived in Forks, everything was within 5 minute driving distance. Thank goodness for that though, I don't think I could manage any more.

"Alice!" Renee screamed at her friend. Alice was beyond beautiful. She was just a year older than Renee. She had short, spiked hair and pale skin. She had shockingly pale gold eyes that darkened when it rained, which was usually always. I saw Alice turn around, and smile at Renee. She was always polite, it interested me how unusual this child was. I might sound like some stalker thinking about some little girl so deeply, but something was so... interesting about her. I watched as Alice approached our vehicle.

"Renee. Lovely to see you! How was your summer?" She asked flawlessly. Her perfection seemed to stun Renee momentarily.

"It was good, you know. Normal stuff. Bringing Bella ice cream after whats his face dumped her for half the break." She said non-chalantly. I shot her a glare.

"Well its true!" She shot back. Alice stifled a giggle.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling you won't be single for long." She smiled at me. That was an odd thing to say. I must have looked confused before she spoke again, rushed.

"Just because your so beautiful! I mean, how can someone stay single for long when they look like you!" She said, flustered. I was confused, this wasn't like Alice. She was beautiful and flawless, but she had her moments, like she seemed to know something you didn't. I shrugged it off.

"Well, then. Lets go inside?" Charlie interrupted. I hadn't even remembered he was there. He looked awkward. We all headed inside, followed by Carlisle, Esme and a guy, around my age, who was shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I swiftly turned my head and proceded forward.

"Bells, how about you go get a seat while Esme helps the girls get ready and me and Carlisle tie the skates?" He suggested. I nodded lazily and proceeded. This was going to be a long game. I found a seat just under the heater, but still close to the ice, where Esme had set her purse and jacket. I managed to sit for a few moments, before becoming bored. I took out my ipod and flipped it to my favourite artist, Debussy.

"So, I'm not the only one who listens to Debussy apparently." A velvet voice spoke. I tore the earbuds out of my ears and turned around to see the guy who had come with Carlisle and Esme earlier. His face was more friendly now, and his eyes were dancing.

"Uh, yeah... " I answered uncomfortably.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He spoke , again. Cullen... was this Alice's sister... the one who had gone to boarding school? The one that no one had met since the Cullens moved here? I suddenly remembered I was expected to answer.

"Hi... I'm Isabella Swan... But please, please don't call me that. Call me Bella." I told him smiling. He nodded his head and seemed to think that over.

"So Bella, which little one here belongs to you?" He asked. I was confused by his question until I realized he was talking about which sibling played on the team.

"Oh, Renee." I answered. He grinned.

"I know the one, she's Alice's little friend, isn't she?" He asked me. I nodded and briefly looked away, trying to break free from his hauntingly beautiful golden eyes. I momentarily zoned out and remembered our discussion.

"You're Alice's brother right?" I asked, politely. I knew the answer already though.

"Something like that." He mumbled. It instantly made me curious. I decided not to press the issue though.

Soon enough, the game had started. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie came and sat with us. I didn't watch the game as much as I did Edward from the corner of my eye. He was so flawless, like everyone else in his family. He had his stunning eyes, of course, messy bronze hair, but done so it looked perfect, and pale skin. While I was "watching" the game, I noticed Edward sharpy turn his head towards Carlisle and give one nod, subtly. Then returning his eyes back to the game, distracted.

During the game I caught him glancing my way, his expression emotionless, except when I caught him, he would smirk and turn his head. He was so... confusing. And even more so... amazing. His perfection was astounding . The final buzzer went off, and everyone stood.

"So, I'll see you at the next practice then? " He asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." I answered. Trying not to sound too excited. Something about him was so alluring.

"Hey! Wait!" I called, last minute before he exited the doors. He turned his head over his shoulder listening.

"Are you going to be at Forks High?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, starting Monday, Im guessing I'll see you there?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"See you then." He said with a breathtaking grin, and turned around and walked out to their car, a sleek, black Mercedes. I stared at the door until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Renee stood there.

"Bella! We have to go home now!" She shouted impatiently. I sighed and got back in the car with Charlie and Renee where the short drive took place.

Quickly, we were at home. I got out of the cruiser and began to make dinner, reheating some spaghetti I had made yesterday. I set it all on the table. We all sat down and Charlie spoke.

"So Bells and Ren, I have to go away for a few weeks for some training..." He began. I looked at him hestitantly.

"Normally I would suggest you both just stay here alone, but since its for three weeks, I've arranged something with the Cullens, and you both will get to be their guests while im gone. Im expecting you to treat everyone and everything with respect and pull your own weight, alright?" He clarified. This would either be great, or horrible. I hadn't decided yet. Charlie decided to speak once again.

"And... I just found out I have to leave tonight..." He said quickly. My eyes widened and Renee screamed in happiness.

"Now go pack girls. Im dropping you off in an hour." He said joyfully. Oh man, what was I going to do? Something was going to happen, I just knew it. What I didn't know was what.

I quickly packed my belongings. I brought two full suitcases of stuff that included hair products, clothes, makeup, and shoes. I thought I had packed a lot until Renee came downstairs with nearly double of what I had. Charlie's eyes widened but he just lifted them and put them in the trunk.

The Cullens lived just outside of Forks, so it was a ten minute drive. Renee was bouncing with excitement, literally, when we turned down their driveway. I put my head in my hands and tried to be positive... Whats the worse that could happen?

We walked to the door... Well, we did, Renee ran. Only seconds after ringing the bell, Carlisle opened the door.

"Welcome to our home. Please, come in." He spoke.


End file.
